


On the Red Trail

by TheSapphicRaven



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Leone was just asleep, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSapphicRaven/pseuds/TheSapphicRaven
Summary: Leone find herself revived by Lionelle days after the final battle against the Empire. Now that the war is finished, the only thing she wants to do is Find Akame.





	On the Red Trail

How long had it been? Hours? Days even? The last memories Leone could drag up was getting shot in the gut, throwing Honest off a balcony, her imperial arms fusing with her body, crashing in an alleyway...and Akame, covered in scars left by her imperial arms. She had no idea how long she had been sitting here, and slipping in and out of consciousness didn’t help. Lionelle had somehow kept her alive after all the hell she had been put through. Shimmering lights and shadows flickered past the corner of her vision, but no one stopped to see if the girl in rags needed help. Leone opened her mouth, croaking out in a weakened voice. “Hello?” her voice was too faint to hear. Thoughts raced through her mind on how to get out of this situation, but every idea she had lead to a dead end. No more allies to help anymore. She was on her own again, just like before she joined Night Raid.

Akame… Night Raid’s most fearsome assassin, and the most wanted woman in the Empire, even now. Leone opened her eyes. Her only thought at that point

_ “I need to find Akame.” _

Pain shot through her entire body as she strained her muscles to work. Gritting her teeth, she felt determined to push forward. She had to get out of this alleyway. “Shit.”Leone groaned. She had been sitting too long, her legs had gone numb. Leone felt around her vision blurred, but slowly returning. She could tell now that it was late. She could hear distant voices chattering and laughing as they left a tavern.her hand met with the wall; feeling around it she found a crate that must have been left outside by a shopkeeper. Using it as leverage, she pulled herself up onto it. Finally in a sitting position she looked around the exit to the street was a few meters away to her left. Leone’s sight slowly adjusted to see the lights of the street lanterns. Leone looked down at her legs. Under the torn cloth was a layer of golden fur, now matted and dirty. “That’s right” she croaked. Lionelle fused with her body, turning her into a hybrid of a danger beast and a human. She wrapped the tattered cloak around herself, It would be a problem if any guards saw her like this.

Leone began wiggling her toes as best she could to get feeling back in her legs, her boots were no longer on her feet, likely stolen while she was half dead. “C’mon, dammit.” she slapped the side of her legs, hoping it would jolt them back into working. Slowly, a tingling feeling crept up her right leg; and then her left. She could now feel the cold stone beneath her feet. Leone pushed herself up and leaned against the wall behind her. Lionelle’s healing still worked. Slowly pushing herself along the wall and out onto the street, Leone checked if it was safe to move out. The nearest person was already halfway down the street and no one else was in sight. Pulling her hood up just in case, she stumbled out of the alleyway. Her goal now was to find Najenda. The boss is the only person who would be able to point her in the right direction. She looked up at the building she was leaning against; it was the same tavern where she first met Tatsumi. This place might be a good first start. Moving her way to the door, she turned the latch and walked in.

The tavern was empty of patrons; only the owner stood behind the bar wiping glasses and placing them back on the shelves behind the bar. “Bars closed.” He said, not even looking up to see who entered. Leone’s stomach growled. she needed something to eat. “Food.” she mumbled, her words were barely audible. Legs still weak, she stepped forward, using tables to keep her balance. The tavern owner looked up at the cloaked figure hobbling forward. Setting down the dishrag and glass he was cleaning he spoke up again. “Are you drunk? I told you the bar is closed.”   


Leone grit her teeth, finally finding her voice. “**FOOD, DAMMIT!**” She slammed a fist down on the table, breaking it in half. The tavern owner fell backwards with a yelp. “No! Don’t kill me there’s money in the back room, just take it!” Leone moved forward and reached behind the bar, picking up the man by his shirt and pulling him over the counter; she growled. “I don’t want your damn money,_ feed me_!”. She let go of him, taking a breath to calm down. The whimpering owner looked around. All the tables had been cleaned, and the chef had gone home for the night. “I-I don’t- there might be meat in the kitchen but its not cooked.” Leone didn’t wait for him to finish. Rushing to the kitchen behind the bar. She found crates of vegetables and preserved meat. Grabbing whatever she could and stuffing herself. Raw meat wasn’t a problem, in fact it almost tasted better this way. 

After swallowing enough to stop her from starving, she turned to the owner, who was slowly trying to sneak out. “**_You!_**” She bolted towards him, grabbing him by the ankle and pulling him upside down. “Not trying to tell the guards, _are you?_” she asked, her eyes narrowed.   
“No! Please, no! I wasn’t! Don’t kill me!” He pleaded. Leone sighed, dropping him on his back and rubbing her head. “Give me a bottle of booze and I’ll be gone.” The tavern owner nodded frantically, rushing to the bar to get what Leone asked for before she stopped him. “Hey!” she snapped. The man gasped, thinking she had changed her mind on sparing his life. Leone smirked. “Top shelf only...please.” She pointed to the expensive bottle of sake sitting on the highest shelf. The owner let out the breath he was holding and nodded. Reaching up for the bottle and handing to Leone, he stepped back, keeping his distance from her. Leone uncorked the bottle and took a swig. “One more thing.” She added. “I’m looking for a woman with a metal arm, named Najenda. You know her?” The tavern owner shakily replied. “The woman who lead the coup on the capital? She stays at the imperial palace, overseeing repairs on the city.”

Leone grinned, waving at the man. “Thanks for your hospitality. I better not hear you told the guards about me, or I might have to pay you another visit.” Walking outside, she heard him whimper about the broken table as she shut the door. Leone looked up at the palace the outer walls were still damaged from the final attack. “Okay boss, time for a reunion.

Leone took side streets and alleyways on her way to the palace, guards patrol more frequently the closer to the palace, so she needed to take extra caution. Sneaking around another patrol, Leone sped across the street. This was the last row of buildings before the entry gate. Peering around a corner she grit her teeth. “Damn.” she whispered to herself. Too many guards at the gate to get past unseen. Without the Revolutionary Army’s ride beasts to get her over the walls there was no other way in but here. Leone’s feline ears twitched; something was coming. Ducking out of sight, Leone peeked out. It was a carriage, and a large one at that. It rolled up to the gates and stopped, blocking the view of the guards. This was her chance. She sprinted out of cover, her footsteps not even making a sound as they fell. Diving into the back of the carriage, Leone heard the driver speaking to the gate guards. 

“Building supplies and rations for the workers.”   
  


“Alright, go on ahead, the General wants them near the garden.” 

The carriage began moving again, shaking the tools and crates around. Leone pulled out the bottle of sake she took from the bar and drank again. Thinking to herself, Leone wondered what Najenda would do if she found out another of her assassins was still alive. Continued service, atonement of past deeds. Neither seemed like a pleasing option. All that mattered to her now was finding Akame. Leone peeked out of the cover on the carriage and looked around. Guards were stationed at most entryways to the palace, shed have to climb the walls of an area with no doors. The carriage slowed down and came to a halt. Leone heard the driver step down from his seat and walked towards the back. As he stepped past the side of the carriage, Leone slipped out the other side. Crouching low, she crept into the bushes where she wouldn’t be seen. Taking in the area again, Leone made her plan. Climb up the side of the wall, find whatever room the boss is in, and get as much information as possible. She waited until the carriage driver began unloading crates before she stepped out and made a run for the wall of the palace. Leaping forward, Leone grabbed onto the balcony on the third floor. Pulling herself up, she looked into the room the balcony lead into. The lights were out and it was empty. Sneaking inside she could hear the footsteps and voices of people passing through the halls. Two male, one female. The female spoke with a commanding voice. “Repairs are going too slow, have the replacement provisions been delivered yet?” It was Najenda; what luck. Leone thought to herself. Slowly approaching the door, she places an ea against it. A man’s voice replied. “Yes General, a cart passed through the front gate just now.” Their voices faded as they walked further down the hall. 

Leone opened the door and peered out, looking left and right before exiting and following the direction Najendas voice went in. Slowly walking by every room, she listened for Najenda’s voice again. Around the corner from the room she hid in, Leone heard her voice again. “And what of the remaining members of the Empire? Have you found where they’re hiding?” The same male responded. “We believe they’re somewhere outside the city walls. A caravan of lumber we expected was ambushed, but it doesn’t look to be the work of bandits or danger beasts.” The second male spoke up. “The kills were too clean, too efficient.” Leone heard the flip and click of Najenda’s lighter. “I see, I’ll have someone look into it. You’re excused.” Footsteps approached the door. Leone panicked and jumped up to the ceiling, digging her claws in to keep her from falling. The door opened and the two men stepped out. She waited for them to turn the corner before dropping down. Turning the handle to Najenda’s room and pulling the door open, Leone removed her hood. “Sounds like you still have trouble to kill, Boss”

Najenda’s eye opened wide, the cigarette falling out of her agape mouth. A minute passed before anyone spoke. “You died.” Najenda finally broke the silence, picking up her cigarette and relighting it. “I got better.” Leone quipped back. “I would have brought you a drink, but I seem to have dropped it somewhere.” Najenda took a puff and pointed at a liquor cabinet in the corner of the room. “Courtesy of the former Prime Minister.” Leone didn’t break eye contact. “Where’s Akame?” She asked. Najenda looked at Leone from head to toe. “I see Lionelle is still keeping you well.” Leone growled. “_Don’t_ change the subject.” Najenda heaved a sigh. “On a mission, why?” Leone narrowed her eyes. “I have to find her.” Najenda shook her head. “She can take care of herself, you know that better than anyone. She doesn’t need assistance.” Leone grabbed on to the table, gripping tight enough to make cracks appear. “I’m going to find her _with_ or _without_ your help” she snarled, turning to leave. Najenda pinched the bridge of her nose. “Leone, wait.” Leone stopped and turned back. Najenda continued. “If you help me, I will tell you where you can find Akame.” Leone crossed her arms. “I’m listening. Who do I have to kill?”

“I’m sure you were listening in on that conversation?” She questioned. Leone nodded. “Well I won’t lie to you. We’re short handed on soldiers and scouts, and the remaining soldiers of the Empire have regrouped somewhere outside the city. I need Night Raid to complete one last mission.” Leone bared a fanged grin.

“What do you have in mind?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long while since I last wrote, so i decided to orphan my old works and start with a clean slate. I intend to update this ore often than my last works. I hope you all enjoy my story.


End file.
